sailor moon the new leagacy
by Sailor Star 30
Summary: shane minako and her best freind hinca r 2 ordinary girls trying to get thru hi school when one day they learn they r sailor senshi. with evil to fight and the gorgeous new sailor saturn to protect them the girls search foo the princess who holds the key


It was a normal day. Well, not really but its what I would consider normal now. I haven't had a normal day since…. Since I became sailor venus. My name is Shane Minako. I have long blonde hair and sapphire blue eyes that mom says are other worldly blue; which they kinda are but it's a really long story and im here to to tell it.

Like I said it started out as a plain boring normal day. As usual I over slept the alarm and got to school late, which got me another detention from Mr. Bonds and on top of that I didn't get my homework done. Yeah at this point my life sucks, but keep reading it just keeps getting better. But now its all about to change. Groggily I left my eighth hour Spanish class and headed to my locker. God! I had a ton of homework to do tonightth and lots of make up work. I was so tired though "I cant do all this in one night!" I complained kicking my stupid locker shut with all my strength and frustration. "oh crap! I think I dented it!" hastily so I wouldn't get in trouble. Yeah that was the last thing I needed right now. I hoisted my overweight back pack on my back and looked for my best friend Inca. She had brown hair which she pulled into a ponytail and bright emerald green eyes. We had been best friends since pre school. She was like a sister to me and we always walked together after school back to my house. "Come on move!!!" I growled angrily shoving my way through all these idiots in the hallway. It was like fighting a bull dozer and it infuriated me everyday. God! It was so frustrating! Needless to say I have a short fuse. Finally I'd had it and I pushed my way trough the crowd. Jesus this was a pain! I found Inca knelt down by her locker, loading her books into her bag. "Hey!" I greeted her giving her the piece sign and winking. "Hiya shane" Inca yanked her bag over her back. Looks like you got a lot to do!" I said as we fought our way through the hall to the main door. "tell me about it! Algebra is insane!" Inca complained in her high pitched voice. "You have no idea!" I agreed "ive got so much homework to do and I'm so tired!" "I could just fall asleep right now." "Me too." Inca agreed. "I still got stuff to make up from last week!" sighed. "I hate school." We chuckled. I wasn't watching where I was I going as we walked down the concrete steps and I tripped and fell and crashed into somebody. "oh god! Im so sorry! I didn't see…." OH……….MY……………. GOD…………. I had just landed top Angel I was speechless. I had a crush on this since like the sixth grade and he was practically sex on a stick! He had long spikyish white blonde hair, a muscular buff build and his deep blue eyes and voice would make any girl melt! I lay parylazed on top of him. I didn't even feel the pain in my skinned and bleeding knees. I just loast myself in his dark blue and was totally mesmerized by him. Ok this could not be happening on top of the of the hottest in the world! Yeah I was definitely not enough sleep. Id never even been able to even get close to the guy because of Rayne Majere, who had boobs the size a succubus and a perfect body. I swear she would have to special order bra sizes I mean damn id never even seen breast that big before! She was constantly hanging Angle and shoving her over sized jugs in his face. Guys were always all over her. Then theres little old ordinary me, with a normal looking body and ill be honest with you I don't have mutant sized boobs like Rayne. She was constantly crawling over Angel I'd just watch a distance. I doubted he even knew I existed, which brings us back to the matter: I was right on top of Angel laying there dumbstruck! "I-I'm so sorry! Im such a klutz!" I picked myself up and brushed myself off. "I'm so sorry!"

"Its ok" Angel said in his gorgeous voice. I swear my knees turned to jello just then. It sure felt like it! He smiled his pure white smile. I swore I was gonna faint. Angel bent over and picked up my back back pack. I held aback a daaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmnnnnnnnn!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! As his muscles rippled under his tight black shirt. He handed my bag back to me. "sorry I didn't know you were there." He apologized "it.. it was totally my fault" I treid not to studder. "hey, your Shane right?" OH…..MY…..GOD!!!!!!!!! h knew my name! now I about lost it! "yeah!" "th-That's me."

"I've been wanting to talk to you for a while." Angel scratched his head as if shy or nervous. What did this hottie need to be nervous about? "I've been wanting to talk to you too." I cursed myself for sounding so stupid. I couldn't figure out what else to say! "Would you want to um.. I don't know uh.. hang out sometime?" he finally managed. Christ! No way did he just ask me out! This was my fantasy come true! My head spun. "Yes!" I blurted a little to excitedly. I was nearly jumping for joy! "great." "well, I guess ill see you later Shane." "Bye! Can't wait to hang out!" I cursed myself again for sounding so stupid. But oh my god! Angel asked me out!

"did you just see that?" i turned to inca "uh huh". She smiled "im so happy for you!" I screamed my stupid girly laugh and flung my arms around her. this had to be the best day of my life! "i wander what were gonna do?" i fantasized as we walked back to my house no way i was gonna get my homework done now with my mind on angel. " i dont know!" inca squealed"it will probably be so romantic!" "you are so lucky!!"

"i know!" i squeaked so happy i swore if i wanted i could fly. ive dreamed of this forever! suddenly something darted out at me from under the bushes. i screamed and did a face plant on the side walk. "OW DAMN!" i clutched my aching face, my knees bled freely again . "what was that?" i turned and saw inca holding a gray and black patced fuzzy cat. it was soooo cute!! it had what looked like an upside down crecent moon scar on its head. poor thing must have been in a fight. "it was a cat" inca said petting it gently we must have scared her as we walked by."

"damn cat." i laughed scratching her ears. "you made me fall!" she purred and snuggled in close to inca. "maybe you could keep her." my moms alergic to cats" inca handed her to me. It really was a cute cat and ive always wanted one. "yeah mom wont be home for a while so we can feed her and ask her when she gets home."

"great!" inca cheered we finally reached my house between my 100lb bag and this cat i nearly fell again trying to unlock the door. I took off my bag and let it crash to the floor. it made a loud BANG noise and rattled the windows. i set the cat down on the floor. instead of walking around and sniffing things she just simply stared at us. "go on" i encouraged. "go explore your new home" but the cat just stared. "maybe she's hungary?" inca suggested with a shrug. "maybe" i didnt have any cat food so i took out a cerial bowl from the cabinet and filled it with milk. i made a mental not to buy some later. setting the bowl on the floor i called for the cat "here kitty kitty! you want some milk?" hestently she stepped over glared at me and took a few laps of milk. "What should we call her?"

"Idont know!" "how bout freaky eyes she likes to stare" i suggested. i swoire at that moment the cat grwoled at me. Inca picked her up "no she's to cute! we'll have to think of a name later. right now e got alot of home work to do." i groaned "yeah your right lets go upstairs and get started. i grabbed my freaking 100 lb bag and hauled it up the stairs to my room. Inca with the cat in her arms grabbed hers and followed. i poured my books out on my bed and flopped down my thoughts of angel and how gorgeous he was. I couldnt wait for him to hold me; to kiss me, to... Inca inturupted my fantasy. "um shane....." her eyes were wide and she looked pale. "whats wrong?" i asked concerned.

"either im going crazy or the cat just tried to talk!" I looked at her puzzledly. she looked dead serious and we were so close in freindship i could tell she wasnt making it up. but i still couldnt believe it. "right... talking cats thats all i need. now lets get started." i pulled out my algebra book

"no shane seriously! the cat...."

"indeed i did!" came an unfamiliar voice. "who said that?" i looked around

"me!who else would have?!" the cat lept off the bed and onto my shoulder and licked her paw. ok now im ust be going nuts. this cat had to be rigged or something. "its about time i found you girls" the cat muttered. i was beginning to think i never would. the world needs you now you know." i cocked an eye brow at inca who stared back ashen faced. "OK! what the hells going on?" i blurted "you got us! take out the hidden camera! hahaha very funny! So wheres your microphone cat?"

"this is real! im serious!" the cat hissed "my name is hecate. you two are sailor senshi sworn to protect the princess and restore peace!"

"right now i know why mom complains i read too much manga." its finally going to my head."

"shane... i think its real." inca said.

"yeah right! a talking cat! us super heros? and angel asking me out?" "this is all some sick joke or a dream i dont know which!"

"ill prove it to you!" hecate hissed you should remember everything after you transform." "here these are yours." suddenly a light flashed and two pink crystal wands appeared. one had an orange crystal and the other an emerald green crystal. they had pink hand loops and a gold star on top of the crystal and wings underneath the crystal. "Wow! great special effects!" i called to the hidden camera that was placed somehwere in my room.

"this is real shane!" hecate looked real pissed now. "here!" with a flick of her tail she tossed me the wand with the orange crystal. the other is yours inca." hecate picked it up in her mouth and gently sat it infront of inca. "now shane pay attention hold the wand up high and say "Venus crystal power make up!' "inca do the same but say jupiter crystal power make up!" strangly enough those words sounded familiar to me as if froma hazy dream or something. "what the hell?" i scoffed i'll do it for the hidden cameras so i can laugh at it later." i still didnt buy this but i did it anyway. i held the wand up high. it was wierd how perfectly it fit my hand. almost like id held it before. "VENUS CRYSTAL POWER MAAAKKEEEEEEEEE UP!" whoosh! instantly power flowed through me. i felt a stong tingling sensation spread all through my body as bright orange and yellow lights lights blazed around me. yellow ribbons of light wrapped around my shoulders and torso and between my legs its flashed and formed a sailor leotard i leaned back and rose my arms in the air as orange ribbons wrapped around my arms . i was spun in circled as feathers swirled aournd me forming angel wings on my back. i flexed them which flung ly legs in the air orange ribbons wrapped around my ankles and formed orange hi heels. lastly a yellow ribbon wrapped around my waist forming a yellow mini skirt and tied itself in a bow behind my back. a gold heart chain spiraled all around me and warpped loosly around my waist. finally my forehead grew hot as a gold tiara flashed onto my froe head with an orange jewel in the middle and a large golden spear dropped into my hand. i was sailor venus!


End file.
